A Look Into The Life Of A Metal Head
by Ruf-the-juggla-ottsel
Summary: One metal head stationed in dead town meets everyone's favorite blonde and green haired elf and a grudge is born rated M strictly for strong language and violenceThis is an old story that i gave up on but i deleted it from here, reposted and i will finish
1. Chapter 1 The Rival Emerges

Alright quick disclaimer, I don't own Jak, Daxter, or any of the characters in this story that are in the game

Ok this is one of my first Fan Fics so don't be surprised if it's not that good.

**Chapter 1**

**The Rival Emerges**

It was just like any day. We were patrolling the one part of Haven that we had taken full control of, guarding the power source at the old house. I was the leader of this platoon, the only spider leg hora-quan here. Nobody came out of the city to this part because they knew we were here so it was always fairly boring. The apes would spar; the stingers would rest underground, the storm heads would see who could throw a dark eco bomb farthest. I would walk around and knock some heads to keep the other dumber, instinct driven hora-quan in line.

I was at the top of the falling apart tower in the middle of the ruins, scanning the area for anything interesting. I was about ready to give up and take a nap when the small gate leading into the city opened. Now I knew for a fact that the only way through that gate is if you have a security pass to open it. As far as I knew only high ranking Krimzon Guards were given these so I began to turn off the safety on my blaster and ready myself for battle. To my surprise there was not one Krimzon Guard to come out of the gate but a normal looking citizen with a strange orange creature on his shoulder. I didn't like the feel of this. No _Haven_ citizen and his pet in their right minds would ever come into our territory alone no matter what kind of weapon they had. I watched as the stingers I had stationed near the gate appeared from under the ground. They began to scurry towards the strangers, tails ready. The elf pulled out a gun from a holster on his back and fired one wide range shot killing all the stingers on impact. He made his way toward where I had stationed a few apes. His gun changed into a rife with a laser aimer. I had never seen anyone with skills like this, not even an elite Krimzon Guard. He jumped into the air and spun to land a kick in the face of one ape as the orange thing desperately tried to hang on and quickly fired three shots at another approaching ape. The one he had already kicked rose and the elf fired one point blank shot right in the ape's face. This commotion had caught the attention of a storm head that began lobbing bombs at this new threat. The elf dodged the bombs and lunged at the storm head, landed a drop kick and jumped off of the stunned storm and fired two shots through his chest.

I had had enough of this guy and his little rat and jumped from my perch on top of the tower to another lower broken down building. I jumped a few more times until I landed in front of the elf, "Who are you?" I asked him.

"You can talk?" the confused little orange thing asked me.

"No shit Sherlock," I answered "I'm not a simple shock troop like the rest of those incompetent fucks this guy took out.

"Really? Then you should actually provide _some_ challenge," the elf said.

"Uh, Jak, maybe I should sit this one out." The orange thing said with the annoying voice that he had.

"Go ahead Dax, this is gonna get messy," the elf named Jak said confidently.

The rat ran off and the elf cocked his gun. I slowly raised my blaster and then quickly fired a single shot at his head. As I expected he dodged the blast and shot once at my chest. I leaped into the air towards him and landed just as he moved out of the way.

"Quick on your feet I see?" I said slyly

"Of course," He replied as he lunged toward me.

I began to turn and caught him in a headlock as I spun around, building momentum and threw him into a wall. I ran at him fearlessly because he had dropped his gun when I spun him around. I began to throw my fist towards his head; he quickly ducked causing my fist to hit solid rock. It hurt but I didn't care, when he had dodged my punch he had crawled under me and jumped onto my back and wrapped his arms around my neck. Being twice his size I grabbed his arms, and pulled him off my back throwing him on the ground. I pinned down his arms with my own and his legs with my two front ones.

"Now who's got the upper hand, hmm?" I asked him mockingly.

He roared with frustration as I overpowered him but as he did this I noticed a change in him. His skin began to go pale along with his hair; his eyes became an unnatural pitch black two horns grew from his forehead, and he grew black claws from his fingers. Before I knew it he threw me off of him and onto my back. I stumbled to my feet and he began to run at me. I saw my only way out was to shoot the structure above and between us causing it to fall and make a temporary separation from me and him. I began to climb up the wall to my perch. He could not climb so he didn't follow me and I guess he decided to go find his companion and head back to the city. All that night I couldn't help but wonder how he could do what he did. I knew that I had to beat him but I also knew that I couldn't in my current form. I thought that I had once heard about a ritual that could allow one powerful hora-quan to absorb other hora-quan increasing the original's power substantially. I decided that I would ask Metal Kor about this when I went back to the nest to get replacements for the few soldiers that… _thing_ had slaughtered.

I hope you like it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Fuhgal Rhep

New chapter! Whoo hoo::does "new chapter" dance:

Disclaimer! I don't own Jak, Daxter, and blah blah blah. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**Chapter 2**

**Fuhgal Rhep**

"How many?" Metal Kor yelled.

"Half of my troops, Metal Kor" I said humbly as I stood before Metal Kor hanging in his throne room.

"And what did he look like?"

"He wore a blue tunic, boots, and a holster for his gun on his back. He had long yellow hair with a bit of green." I answered.

"Hmm, anything else?" he asked, a little calmed down.

"Yes, when I had the upper hand in our fight he grew horns, claws, and his skin and hair became very pale."

"I see, just as I thought. Jak has struck again. Well I'll give you some more experienced warriors to help you." Kor said. He then moved his huge tail in front of me and expelled 20 pulsing sacs which soon hatched into 10 rifle wielders, and 10 cloakers. "I'll also grant you a little something extra to use against your new enemy." He said as dark eco began pouring from his skull gem into mine. "Now you can cloak yourself like these cloakers I have given you, use it wisely."

"Thank you sire," I said as I bowed deeply. "I also have a question."

"Yes?" he said interested.

"I think I have heard of a ritual where one powerful hora-quan can absorb others increasing his power substantially, is there such a ritual?" I asked.

"Yes there is such a ritual, Fuhgal Rhep. I will show you how it is done, but you may only use the soldiers I have put under your command and I will not replace them until you have proven your new usefulness."

"Yes sire," I responded

He began to show me how to perform the ritual. He told me of all the preparations, the incantations, the eco needed, and the amount of hora-quan that were used. Soon I knew everything that I needed to do it on my own.

"Thank you sir, I will use this knowledge in your name to further our power." I said, not meaning one bit of it.

"I know you will Zahg, now take your new troops and get back to dead town!" Metal Kor ordered me.

I hated Metal Kor with every ounce of my being. I knew that one day I would take his place as the leader of all the hora-quan, and I would devour that dark eco elf, Jak.

"Alright, each of you grab two eco sacs and carry them to dead town," I ordered my new troops as I grabbed two sacs myself.

They all followed my orders and followed me on our march back to dead town. Tomorrow I would try my hand at the ritual and hopefully the warriors I wasn't absorbing would be able to hold off the dark elf if he tried to interfere.

I know short chapter, sorry, please review!


	3. Chapter 3 The Ritual Begins

Aaahhh. Been a while but I am refreshed and ready to begin a new chapter how bout u guys? Any way here it goes! Oh and the blah blah blah of the disclaimer with the I don't own shit except Zhag and the ritual idea.

**Chapter 3**

**The Ritual Begins**

It was good to be back in dead town. The new troops were setting up the arrangement of eco sacs. There was 1 in the middle, where I would stand and 4 all at equal length from the middle sac and all at equal length from each other. Those sacs were where the hora-quan I was absorbing would stand. I was carving the type of each hora-quan being absorbed on a rock slab to be placed under the eco sac. Finally I had to carve my name and type on a larger slab and place it under the middle eco sac.

When all the preparations were finished the 2 cloakers that I was going to absorb stood at opposite sides of me and so did the 2 rifle weilders. I stood in the middle and began to recite the incantation.

"Grusahg chumehg, guhsok, yeshmig frugos, Gashahg!"

Eco bolts came from the sac below me surging towards the sacs below the others, when hit eco came from the other sacs surging up to the others' skull gems. As I watched the hora-quan surrounding me were pulled into the eco sacs under them. When they had been absorbed into the eco sacs the eco from mine began pulling them toward me. They were absorbed into the eco sac and then bolts of eco begun surging to my skull gem. I felt the power pour into my body. My spine began to straighten out from it's normal hunched over position. The shoulder/back armor that was on my back became just back armor and I began to grow new shoulder armor. I grew a chestplate and my spider like legs began to grow bigger. I suddenly felt my arms were heavier and I looked at them and I now had full armor around them and a blaster was mounted on each 1. The heaviness soon dissipated as my biceps began to grow and increase in power far beyond what would be thought by their size. My neck straightened up and the stem that grew from the back end of my head moved to where my head connected with my neck and the other end was right at the base of my neck. The transformation was complete. I looked around and the rock slabs that I had carved had nothing carved on them and the slab beneath me had my name still but it had a different type written on it, It said 'spider master'.

The others that I had not absorbed stared at me in awe. I admired my new gauntlets and blasters, thinking of what I could do. Suddenly I felt a wave of exhaustion wash over every inch of my being. Metal Kor had said that I would need rest after the ritual but I had no idea it would be this strong. I told the troops that were left to carry me to a safe place where I could rest, and then I lost consciousness.

SRRY! Super extra short chapter I promise to write a longer one next time. Don't kill me!


	4. Chapter 4 The Massacre

New chapter! It's gonna be a long one so strap urself down and pop sum popcorn!

I don't own Jak pplz cept Zahg.

**Chapter 4**

**The Massacre**

I woke up on top of my broken down tower. My head was pounding, what had happened to me. Soon everything came back to me, I had done the absorption ritual Metal Kor had taught me. I looked at my hands and noticed the new armor I had on my forearms and the blasters that were attached. I slowly brought myself to stand on all my legs, looked around and all the troops were patrolling the area. They were indeed much more experienced than my previous underlings. I leaped down to the center of the area and called for them.

"Come take a look at your new leader!" I yelled as I presented myself to them. "Now there is an elf I am particularly worried about. His name is Jak, and he can transform to a dark elf with horns and claws! He is very dangerous so don't use your normal approach to elves, don't even approach him the way you would an Elite Krimzon Guard! You have to be at your strongest. He threatens us all! Our very existence but we won't let him kill us because we are the best that the nest has to offer!" I said in our language of course because very few hora-quan understand the elvin language like myself and Metal Kor.

I had to inspire them because to defeat him we'll need more than the average hora-quan.

"We will beat him! QUANNN!"

"QUANNNNN!" they all screamed.

(Later that day)

I was training all the troops, there were targets set up everywhere for the cloakers to practice on. I watched as all the rifle wielders sparred and practiced their hand to hand because they're marksmanship was already only second to mine. Suddenly I heard the opening of the first of two gates into the city.

"STOP!" I yelled in our language. "TO YOUR STATIONS!"

They all obeyed and rushed to they're stations. The cloakers turned on they're cloaking devices, the rifle weilders all grabbed their rilfes and hid. I turned on my cloaking device and stood on the wall to the right of the gate and saw it opened. I watched as a group of armed elves walked through. In the middle was an elf with two pistols holstered at his hips and a dagger on his back, I assumed he was the leader by the intense yet laid back look on his face. Next to him was the dark elf with that orange little annoyance on his shoulder. The group of elves progressed into an area where all my troops had a perfect shot and I signaled for them to engage. One cloaker jumped out and crushed one of they're heads between his two blasters that were his forearms. A rifle wielder jumped out and unloaded on a few of the elves. The elves that had not been shot began to shoot at the rifle wielders, only occasionally hitting them. I heard the leader yell to the dark elf.

"Jak! Find the leader, take him out!"

Jak had already drawn his gun and had landed a few shots from a large, rapid fire gun on some cloakers. He nodded and began to run to a high place. I jumped down from the wall and snapped a few necks on my way. I followed him to a place he had stopped to look around for me. I slowly crept up behind him, turned off my cloaking device, and landed a strong punch to his spine. He fell to the ground along with the fuzzy creature, before it could say anything I picked up the small animal and threw it aside.

"Remember me?" I sneered.

He looked at me surprised and not believing his eyes, "You! You've.. changed!"

"I have enhanced myself by absorbing some other hora-quan, or as you call us _metal heads_."

I raised my fist and fired from my blaster; he jumped up and dodged all the shots except for the last. It struck him in the shoulder leaving a smoking skinless area.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed as smoke continued to come from his shoulder. He glanced at it and then drew his gun. His gun changed to something I had never seen before, where the barrel normally was there was a small imitation of a hora-quan head. He began to charge it and blue energy began to appear around the head. I began to shoot from my left blaster but he dodged the shots and as the gun became fully charged he fired it and thanks to my new reflexes I dodged it but I felt a shock and noticed a mark on my right bicep that resembled a triangle that had been pushed in on the three sides. I charged at him and he changed his gun to a rifle and began to aim at my heart and fired. It slowed me down for a half second but I was fine thanks to my chest plate. I snagged his rifle and threw it in the opposite direction that I had tossed his pet. I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him above my eyelevel, then I slammed him on his back and held him down by his neck. I noticed the same changes from before, his eyes became completely black and his skin and hair became pale. His claws grew longer than my own and horns grew from above his forehead. He threw his claws at my hand that was holding him down but I pulled away and smacked his hands away with one of my front legs. He tried to get to his feet and I picked him up by the straps on his chest and punched him in the face. To my surprise he kicked me right back in mine. I dropped him and he fell to his feet, he then jumped and drop kicked me in the stomach and then did a flip off of me landing in a crouching position.

"RAAAAAH!" I lunged at him but he slid out of the way, I turned and saw him land a kick to my side. I ignored it and grabbed his face with my hand. (Yes his hand is big enough to grab Jak's entire face) I began to charge my free blaster to unleash a massive blast of energy. He was struggling, trying to get my hand off of his face as I held him in the air. When my weapon had finished charging I shot his torso sending him flying into the thick, heavy mud. I watched as he got loose and ran towards the gate and he yelled to his comrades.

"Retreat! They're too strong!"

The leader yelled back, "Jak I make the orders around here! and I say!.." his voice trailed off as he saw another one of his own being disemboweled by a rifle wielder.

"Retreat!" he yelled to the rest of them.

My troops that hadn't died in the fight began to follow the very few that were retreating.

"ROHHG!" I bellowed. It was a single word that meant "let them go" in our language.

There were only two rifle wielders and one cloaker that had not died during the battle. We had started with less but the elves lost more men. I heard the familiar sound of the wings of a hora-quan scout coming towards me. He landed in front of me and began his message, from Metal Kor.

Oooooo! Suspenseness! Kinda I'm not good at that but oh well. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 The Siege

God I havn't posted for soo long, but here's a long chapter to make up for that. ALERT another ritual in this chapter, and another metal head gets a name, wheeeee for tha naming of tha metal heads! Sorry, enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

**The Siege**

"The great Metal Kor has found a way into the city, he wants you and your…" the scout looked around and saw all the dead bodies. "…well what's left of your platoon to follow me to the secret entrance"

"and why couldn't we get into this 'secret entrance' before?" I asked irritated.

The scout took a step back knowing very well that if he irritated me enough I could and would mutilate and devour him.

"uh, before we didn't have a deal with somebody inside the city who has mar's ruby key"

I thought about this for a minute, if this guy has mar's ruby key he can't be stupid, but could there really be an elf willing to sell out the entire city? I suppose it was possible but elves are generally compassionate weaklings. After thinking for a second I decided that it didn't matter.

"Ok, lead the way."

The scout began to fly toward the 'secret entrance'. I motioned to the three hora-quan left under my command to follow me as I followed the scout. I saw a rifle wielder that seemed in better condition than the others despite the scars he had from the battle. I could tell that he was a survivor, like me. As we followed the scout I motioned for him to run closer to me. He leaped high into the air and landed next to me. He had jumped way higher than any hora-quan, save for me, that I had seen. I spoke to him in our tongue.

"You're a contender aren't you? I can tell, what's your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Grux sir"

"Grux huh? I like you, I'm putting you in second command of this platoon" I carved a marking into the upper right side of his chest plate with one of my claws. "this is a symbol of your authority."

"Thank you sir you won't be sorry"

"I know I won't kid."

We were all silent the rest of the way to the entrance. We arrived at an amazing temple that had deteriorating statues of the eternal enemy of all the hora-quan, Mar, outside of it. In front of the temple was an army of clamoring hora-quan, blocked from the entrance by Metal Kor. The scout that was leading us continued flying over the army and stopped in font of Kor. I assumed the scout told him of my arrival because he called for me to come to him with my platoon. I motioned for my subordinates to follow me as the army of hora-quan parted to allow us to pass. I felt the eyes of every hora-quan watching me so I had to put on my best "I don't hate the supreme leader" act. We reached the front to see Metal Kor, he addressed me in our own tongue.

"_Ah, you seem to have changed since you last stood before me. Where are the rest of your soldiers, how many did you absorb!"_

"Sir I absorbed 4 of my men, the rest short of these three were killed in a battle, the underground I believe."

"_I see,"_ he spotted the mark on Grux's chestplate, _"So this is your second in command, what is your name?"_

Grux jumped and responded right away, "Grux sir, my name is Grux."

"_Calm down, we are not yet in the battle." _

In my head I cursed Kor for talking to my subordinate like that. After that he began to address the army with a much larger and louder voice.

"_HORA-QUAN! THIS IS A GREAT DAY FOR US, BUT UNFORTUNATELY I WON'T BE ABLE TO LEAD YOU INTO BATTLE!"_

At that the entire army screeched a horrible noise of discontent, I myself was extremely confused.

"_I HAVE OTHER MATTERS TO ATTEND TO THAT ARE VITAL TO OUR SUCCESS, SO THE NEW TEMPORARY LEADERS ARE THESE TWO FINE HORA-QUAN , ZHAG AND HIS SECOND IN COMMAND GRUX!"_

As he said this I was quite taken aback by this announcement, all the hora-quan where now looking at Grux and I.

"_I'm counting on you two to lead the siege here, I must go now"_

He flew off in one direction, toward a normal city entrance I think, he was keeping something from us, but I couldn't follow him because I had an army to lead. I looked to Grux and then to the army.

"MY FELLOW HORA-QUAN! BE SURE TO MAKE THIS THE FINAL SEIGE!"

The army erupted in screeches of primal pleasure. I began to motion for a few giant crawlers to begin entering the temple, I told Grux to jump onto the back of one and lead the rest. I then brought in the cloakers and the squids, following where the many apes and stingers. I moved to the front of the army and lead them through the temple until we came to a giant door.

Grux and I pushed the door as hard as we could but it wouldn't budge.

"Kor lied to us" I said to Grux.

I began to think of a way to try and open the door but I couldn't think of anything, when Grux spoke.

"Sir, that ritual you did to absorb those others, do you think, maybe I could do it too?"

"Hmm, well if we had enough dark eco I suppose it's possible, wait where there any eco sacs outside? You there!" I yelled at a nearby ape, "Go and check for any eco sacs outside!"

He snorted and nodded, and then he went outside and returned with an eco sac over each shoulder.

"Good!" I then began to order around different hora-quan to make the correct preparations for the ritual. The rock slabs had been selected along with the eco sacs and everything else, the only thing left to do was to select the hora-quan to be absorbed.

"So Grux, what do you want to absorb?"

"Hmm.." he said as he looked around at the army, "How about some stingers and scouts, I've always wondered what it's like to fly"

"You two and you four!" I yelled at two scouts and four stingers, they looked stronger than most of the other ones of their type.

At my orders they scurried over to Grux and I. I began to carve their types onto the slabs and the same with Grux's slab. They all moved into position.

A/N I kno you guys don't wanna read this preparation and ritual shit but it needs to be here because I said so

Muse: You fuckin' asswipe!

Me: where tha fuck did you come from!

Muse: I'm ya muse biotch! A scrubby little dark maker frog HAHAHA!

"Now say the incantation just as I told you!" I ordered Grux

"Yes sir!...Grushag chemehg, guhsok, yeshmig, Gashahg!"

An almost identical scene as when I performed the ritual on my self began to take place, the eco from the middle sac pulled the surrounding hora-quan into the eco sacs below them and then where pulled to the center sac. The sac began pouring bolts of eco into Grux's skull gem and he began to change before my eyes. His armor configuration began to change, his face elongated slightly and his neck begun to grow. A set of magnificent wings erupted from his back, a powerful yet lean looking tail grew from the base of his spine, which began to surface from under his skin as armor. At the end of his tail grew a large blade that seemed to be dripping dark eco. Last but not least his rifle began to be absorbed into his hands, but instead of becoming the forearm mounted blasters that I had, it seemed that he grew gauntlets that where more on his palms and had a spot at his wrists that seemed to be dark eco 'generators' of some sort. When the loose dark eco subsided I could sense that he was unbeleivably stronger than before, not quite as strong as I was of course but still pretty damn powerful.

He still had the marking on his breastplate that I had carved there earlier. "So Grux, do you think we can open this door now?"

"Oh I'm sure we can work something out" he said as he began to rise into the air and form dark eco balls in the palms of his hands.

"Well let's get to it then shall we?" I said as I began to charge up both of my blasters.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said as we both began to aim at the precursor door.

Before we had a chance to fire, the door began to just open by itself. Grux and I looked at each other confused. When we returned our attention to the door it was open and there was one dark skinned muscular looking elf wearing armor that was forged of hora-quan skulls and holding a large gun with another hora-quan skull at the end.

As he saw us his eyes widened, "Ooohh fuck" he said as he began to run away. Grux and I followed him closely and as we followed him he went through a narrower hallway, on one side of the main hall he had already cleared there was a big pool that seemed to lead into the city.

"ALL SQUIDS! INTO THIS POOL NOW!" I noticed another much larger passageway, "ALL GIANT CRAWLERS! THROUGH HERE!" and then as Grux and I continued to follow the elf I yelled at the apes and cloakers to follow me and I ordered the stingers to try to burrow into the city.

The hall that Grux and I followed the elf through began to grow more narrow, soon I couldn't fit, "Grux!" he turned back to look at me as the apes and cloakers continued to run after him. "I can't go any further, I won't fit, I'll go back and go the same way as the crawlers! You have to lead the rest up to the city, I'll meet up with you later!"

"Yes sir!" he then turned back to follow the elf. I began to run back to the original opening to follow the crawlers."

Yeah I could write more but I'm tired, hey be happy I posted! Srry review please!


	6. Chapter 6 The Siege Pt II

ME: Yeah I decided to be nice and post again

Muse: bout fuckin' time!

ME: shut up Puggy! Damn dark maker frog

Puggy: hey I resent that

ME: on with tha chapter! Oh! And most uv this chapter is in Grux's POV

**Chapter 6**

**The Siege Pt. II**

As I moved with all the apes and cloakers we reached a small opening, a fine size for an ape or a cloaker, but it would be a bit difficult for me to fit through. I heard gun shots ahead, and they weren't the familiar blasters that the cloakers had. I saw some apes falling from the opening after being shot.

"You two cloakers!" I said as I pointed at two cloakers that where in front of me, "You two cloak yourselves and then get down there to restrain that elf while I get past him, then try and get to the surface, inside the city." They both nodded and grunted.

As they did my command I began to ready my now retracted wings for expansion. They got down there and held him while I jumped out and got past him. "NOW FOLLOW ME!" I yelled at the rest of them but before they could, the elf bashed the two cloakers together and then tore through their necks with the end of his gun splattering their violet blood on the ground and his upper body. I began to go back to get the elf when I heard a voice in my head.

Grux! Leave him, I have a giant crawler coming that way don't worry! it was Zhag,

Zhag sir? How can I hear you in my head? 

The bond we share because we both have been through Fuhgal Rhep, it allows us to communicate mentally. 

I see, thank you sir, I said as I began to fly in the opposite way of the dark skinned elf. I heard him call after me.

"Get back here you oversized flut flut!"

I ran through a set of open blast doors but as soon as I was through they shut and the chamber I was in began to fill with water from a drain on the floor.

"FUCK!" I cursed as the water continued to rise, I began to violently try to swim to the top of the chamber, but the water rose faster than I could swim and soon the room was full. I began to drift to the bottom of the chamber, holding my breath. As my breath began running low I let out the stale air from my mouth and invited the end.

To my surprise, the end didn't come. I wasn't breathing air but, it seemed as if I was breathing water. I was confused but I actually didn't really care, the chamber opened to a large underwater area that looked like it used to be above water. I began to swim through the underwater area, using my wings as fins I could achieve a very fast underwater speed. I darted around following the rooms to hopefully the city, there where already some hora-quan squids in the water so I followed the direction that they where heading and then I began to tell them to go back and cover the other hora-quan as they tried to get to the city but only bubbles came out. I had nothing to lose so I tried to communicate mentally.

Go back and cover the rest of the hora-quan as they try to get into the city I told them in their minds. They all began to swim back to where I came from. So I continued to head for an exit.

Zhag's POV

The giant crawler I was riding continued to burrow through walls and different areas toward the city. Finally we came to a wall that was thicker than the rest, not that he couldn't get through, he did. On the other side was the dark skinned elf who had run from us earlier and another familiar green and blonde haired elf, in our own language I yelled at the crawler, "After them!" he didn't need to be told twice the beast roared and then began to pursue them.

Grux's POV

I quickly dodged another mine as it drifted towards me. I didn't know how big the explosion would be if I hit one but I didn't really want to find out so I swam towards the blast doors that where now in plain view. I brought myself to a full stop as the doors began to open. I quickly got inside so they could shut, once they closed the water began to go down as it drained into the drain in the floor. Once the water was all gone the second set of blast doors opened revealing an elevator. I retracted my wings and stepped into the elevator, I decided to try and contact Zhag.

Zhag, sir can you hear me? I mentally spoke trying to reach him.

I hear you Grux, where are you now? 

I'm in an elevator heading into the port, 

Good, try and sneak out and get up to a good place to observe how many Krimzon guards are around and if the port is a good place to start the siege 

yes sir 

As the elevator stopped I began to creep to the door, it opened and I looked out. There didn't seem to be anybody around except for maybe a few drug addicts, so I dashed out and took off flying up to look for a good spot to observe. Where I had come out was actually the bottom of a large tower, so I flew up to the top and rested on a corner of the top.

Zhag's POV

The two elfs that we were pursuing where almost in range for me to launch a charged energy blast from one of my forearm mounted blasters. Just as my blaster was fully charged they dove into a vent that broke as they hit it. I fired my blast but missed, I noticed that the crawler seemed to be picking up a scent or something. It slowly inched towards the wall and then suddenly burrowed through where the wall met the floor and began to plunge straight down. As it did this I hung on as well as I could, ahead I saw him break through into what I saw as a bottomless pit. I let go with my spider-like legs and dug them into the walls of the tunnel and watched below as the crawler fell on top of the dark skinned elf plummeting into the dark abyss.

I crawled through the tunnel and peeked out to see where the tainted elf stood, he looked down into the abyss along with his pet. After they did he began to run towards a door which I assumed led to the surface. I crawled out of the gaping hole and across the ceiling in the direction of the blonde and the rodent.

ME: yes the end of the chapter because I'm fucking tired of typing

PUGGY: lazy asswipe

ME: FUCK JYOOOO!

PUGGY: oooo wut u gonna do :puggy hops around teasing:

ME: THIS::I shove a tire iron through puggy's skull: what now bitch?


End file.
